


Rebirth

by Antares_28



Series: Let's Hit the Road [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Myriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Non and Indigo, both Alex and J'onn need some time together. They remind each other they're still alive and, above all, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/gifts).



> Hello guys!  
> Here you are another pointless fic about them.  
> I feel a little unsure about it, especially because it's the first time I put them in a situation likte that. So please, your opinion is even more important than usual :)
> 
> The work is dedicated to deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook) becasue honestly without her I would never, ever, considered Alex and J'onn being together like that!

They fumble toward the door of Alex's apartment.

J'onn has driven them home and, during the trip, she has been holding into his right hand, incapable of leaving him.

They don't speak, neither know what to say.

The truth is that they both are still in shock to really understand everything that had happened during the past days.

Alex closes and locks the front door and he stares at her, not wanting to look away, as though if he only dares to blink, then she will disappear.

“I need to take a bath,” she says, lifting herself on her tiptoes and pecking softly his lips. “Will you join me?”

He nods and she gives him a rueful smile.

Then, she takes his hand and turns, heading to the bathroom. Alex turns on the faucet and the hot water begins to rush into the tub as she adds two caps of a floral scented bubble bath.

She faces him again and J'onn frames her head with his hands, his callouses thumbs brushing back and forth on her cheek.

“Alex, I-I...” he tries to say but she stops him, putting a finger on his mouth. “None of that, now” she whispers, and they keep staring at each other. “We are alive and we are together. That's what truly matters.”

She closes her eyes and he leans forward. Their lips meet gently, as her hands slide up his chest and around his neck.

Their kiss grows a bit harder and J'onn meets her mouth with more pressure, his tongue pushing past her lips and Alex moans softly.

All his fears go away as he is there, pressed against her.

The worry and the agony he felt some hours ago – when he thought he was going to lose her- still linger all over his body, he has been impotent and weak, not being able to save her, to sacrifice his own life in order to protect her. But now he is kissing her and everything is going to be okay.

As long as he has Alex, everything is going to, _eventually_ , be okay again.

“I would do anything to keep you safe,” he murmurs against her lips and she nods.

“I know, J'onn,” she nods, pressing her forehead against his. “You already did.”

And she kisses him again. They kiss one another over and over again, savoring each other and knowing that they are going to take their time that night.

Every kiss, every touch, is both a promise and a reassurance. Without words, they are telling each other that they are alive, that they are together.

They peel off their clothes slowly - the process made harder by their need to continuously touch each other.

Once naked, J'onn leans over, turning the water off and he gets in the tub first, sitting against a side of it. Alex climbs in just a second later and she faces him, sat on her knees between his legs and putting her hands on his shoulders.

He winds one arm around her waist and takes her right hand, bringing it to his lips, dropping a soft kiss on her palm.

She sighs, staring at him.

Alex studies his face and his chest and she grimaces seeing the slight cuts and the faint bruises all over his body. Even if he healed quickly thanks to his nature, there are still some evident proofs of the stabs Indigo inflicted on him.

She bends forward and leaves a series of light kisses over his wounds, tightening the grip on his shoulders, anchoring herself over him, as though she is afraid he may disappear.

“I didn't know where you were,” she says and her voice is shaking slightly. “I was there with Max and Susan and Lucy but I felt so lonely... My head was literally going to blow up but what hurt more w-was thinking a-about you and Kara-- wondering if you were still alive, if you were safe. We didn't have the chance to say goodbye to each other.”

“I know,” he simply states and, hearing her grow more upset, he holds her against him and kisses her.

Alex completely gives herself to him, feeling as if under his kisses and touches she is actually rebirthing.

J'onn reaches a hand between her legs with hesitation and she finally breaks their kiss, shaking her head.

“Not like this,” she says, locking her eyes with his again and she knows he is understanding her silent plea.

“Alex,” he warns her, lowering his gaze. “Are you sure?”

She nods and nuzzles her nose against his jaw, “ _Please_.”

And since he cannot deny her anything, especially tonight, he finally agrees.

His eyes glow red and he transforms into his Martian form.

Thank God, her tub is large enough to contain them both. Alex gives him a sincere smile and she adjusts herself on him, straddling his lap.

His skin his smooth and cold under hers and she leans down, pressing soft kisses on his chest and shoulders and neck. Alex wants him to feel loved, no matter what he looks like.

During their escape, and after a lot of whining and pleading from her, they had once laid together like that. Despite his doubts and fears, it had been wonderful, the most intimate and intense experience of both their lives.

It is about their bodies but, above all, about their minds.

J'onn starts the mental bond between them and Alex sighs, already overwhelmed by all those sensations.

She then links her hands behind his neck and slowly sinks herself down on top of him, connecting his body with hers.

And just like that, they become one. One body, one mind.

J'onn is grasping her hips as she rocks herself over him, moving back and forth, their chests pressed together.

 _We will be okay, Alex. I promise_ , he thinks, staring at her intently.

She nods slightly and smiles, running her hands down his chest, feeling each muscle and scar.

Alex lifts her body up and then she sinks down again, moaning softly and the water gently splashes against the edges of the tub. Her pace is slow and steady as she sensually strikes his body.

J'onn exhales a deep groan, feeling their waves of pleasure mixed together, and he squeezes and pulls her hips, letting Alex makes love to him.

Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are parted and she is so beautiful and alive.

He thrusts upwards and Alex lets out a sharp cry of surprise. J'onn smiles at her, leaning forward and trailing a series of kisses along her neck.

They move together, harder and faster.

They make love as though they will never get another chance, as though they are each other lifeline.

They finally come together with a cry and a grunt and their bodies shake with their orgasms and their feelings.

Pain and fear and love and devotion. They are melted together and Alex feels as if she is fluttering over him, _in_ him.

 _I love you_ , she thinks, slumped against his body, breathing heavily.

He runs his hands over her back and kisses tenderly her temple.

 _I love you too, and I am not going anywhere_.

Her body begins to shake slightly and her eyes flood with tears as her mind can't help but think again about everything that happened.

He can feel all that she feels and he holds her tightly.

This is their catharsis, their new start.

 _Together_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


End file.
